Scene, Retake
by O Rose
Summary: Kyoko is determined to become Setsuka Heel; will she be able to impress Ren with her interpretation? Even more importantly, will Setsu make Cain nii-san happy? One-shots of the sibling scenes in which Kyoko failed to maintain character.
1. Violent Mission Phase 6 point 5

**Scene, Retake**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in any way related to Skip Beat! (Just so you know.)

Chapter 161

Violent Mission phase 6.5, Retake

Kyoko wants to become Setsuka Heel, but how can she do it when the character is so immodest?

Kyoko stood in the bathroom, staring at herself the mirror. There was no way she could wear this outfit in front of Tsuruga-san, he was her senpai after all! She could never, never ever ever ever ever...

_I can't do it! _she thought wildly._ I can't wear a silky cami and...and...underwear in front of him! Who would? No one would! Right? Right! I am a pure maiden, innocent to the core, I have to stay that way!_

Her breathing was heavy, her embarrassment extreme. She was convinced that she didn't have the courage to do it. How could she? This was Tsuruga Ren, her esteemed senpai who was so very high above her. She couldn't walk out in front of him wearing essentially nothing. She couldn't.

_He'll understand, right? He wore that watch, I can wear the pants! He'll get it. He'll be okay with it. He wouldn't expect me to be so bold!_

However, rather than calming her fears the thoughts of Ren increased them. It was true that he wouldn't expect her, Kyoko, to wear something so revealing, but then again he wasn't Tsuruga-san. He was Cain Heel and Cain would expect his little sister, Setsuka, to be comfortable around him.

_More than comfortable. She'd probably even climb into bed with him. They've got that creepy kind of relationship._

She wasn't entirely sure why Setsu was the way she was, but the girl had a serious older brother complex. Cain nii-san was the person she loved most in the world, if not the only person she loved, and there was no getting around it: Setsu felt completely free to be who she was around him. In fact her beloved nii-san encouraged her behavior. Of course Setsu, fashionable girl that she was, would wear this sort of thing to bed without a second thought. She had no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed, even if Cain was there to see her in it.

_If I want to be Setsu, then I have to do it. I don't want to put Tsuruga-san out of character with my unprofessional behavior. He'll be annoyed with me! He'll sigh with disappointment! ARGH! I have to do this right! I can't be Kyoko, pure as the snow maiden, I have to be Setsuka, girl with an intense nii-san complex. Cain nii-san comes first, second, third, fourth and fifth in my life. He is the only one that I love. I don't feel embarrassed around him, I don't have to worry about anything when he's there. He will always love and protect me. He would do anything for me and I would do anything for him!_

She looked to the mirror once more and this time, rather than feeling nervous, turned away in less than a second. Setsu wasn't concerned with the way she looked, no, she was worried that she'd taken much longer than she should have in the bathroom. What if nii-san needed her?

It was immediately apparent that nii-san did need her; he was completely encased in blankets and Setsu knew that he only slept that way when he was feeling uncomfortable in his surroundings.

She was seized with feelings of worry. What could have made nii-san so ill at ease? Why hadn't she realized that he felt this way sooner?

Her eyes looked over the room, his dishes were still on the table, but he had eaten. She sighed quietly, he never cleaned up after himself. After moving his mess into the small kitchen area she went to his bed and stood over him with her arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Nii-san," she said. When he didn't respond she prodded his shoulder. "Nii-san," she repeated. "I know you're not asleep nii-san."

The blankets shifted, but no voice answered.

She pouted. "Fine, I'll just go to bed without a goodnight kiss then."

An arm stopped her from going to the other bed; it wrapped around her waist just as she turned away.

"Setsu..."

She glanced back to see the dark eyes that stared up at her. "Yes?"

"...You're so beautiful, Setsu." He dropped his arm.

She turned her head away and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, refusing to forgive him. "I don't care if you compliment me. You denied me a kiss nii-san!"

Cain Heel extracted himself from his cocoon and swung his legs so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, directly behind his little sister. He stared at her back impassively, unmoved by the way she was dressed. Setsu had never had a sense of modesty, especially not when he was concerned. He preferred it that way.

"Setsu..." he waited. She didn't answer. A small smile come to his face. "Setsu, look at me."

She shifted as though she was about to turn, but seemed to change her mind at the last moment and continued to face the opposite direction.

"Ah," he said. "Are you upset with me Setsu?" He'd known she would react that way. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was being ignored. "I'll force you to answer me," he warned.

"Try your best," she taunted.

He put his hands on her waist and turned her. She huffed in annoyance, but still refused to give him a reply. "Setsu, I'll give you a kiss goodnight," he watched as her eyes drifted to his mouth. "If you'll tell me why your so upset."

Setsu hadn't heard the stipulation, even if she had she would have ignored it. She loved nii-san's kisses, they were so soft and sweet and gentle and... She wanted one. Now.

Using the element of surprise she quickly dropped her head and put her lips to his; she intended it to be no more than a quick peck. She tried to pull back, but found that it was impossible. Cain wouldn't let her.

Well, no. The truth was that Ren wouldn't let her. He couldn't restrain himself. Her kiss had been so unexpected that he wasn't at all prepared for it. Later he would be angry at himself, but at that moment he didn't care.

He closed his eyes, placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed his mouth more firmly against hers. For what seemed like eternity he held her in place; in reality it was less than ten seconds before he forced himself to let go and return to character.

Cain took in the dazed look in his sister's eyes and chuckled softly. "Goodnight Setsu."

She straightened, watching as he returned to his cocoon and thought briefly of getting in her own bed. He didn't seem to want her in his, but she was still worried about him. She didn't want to leave his side for even a minute, much less the entire night.

Setsu walked to the other side of his bed and got in, pulling bedclothes away from him. He rolled to face her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep of course. Share the blankets."

"Setsu..."

"I'll be cold nii-san! I want to sleep with you! You said I could, remember? You said I could use your arm."

Cain rolled his eyes, secretly pleased with the situation. With a bit of grumbling he did as she asked, allowing her to climb into his bed and burrow under the covers.

**A/N: Ren's the one who lost character; good job Kyoko-chan!**


	2. Chapter 177 Black Breath

**Scene, Retake**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in any way related to Skip Beat! (Just so you know.)

Chapter 177

Black Breath, retake

Kyoko-chan wants to be more like Setsu, but Ren has gone into the men's room!

_I can't go in there. I can't go in there! Why would he do that? He knows I can't go in there!_

Ren, as Cain, had entered the men's restroom to put in the contacts he would use as part of his BJ costume approximately five seconds ago. Kyoko, who was supposed to be in character as Setsu, had completely lost her nerve. She'd just been telling herself that she needed to bring out more of Setsu's cute yet dark spirit and now, when there was a chance to do just that, she found her feet rooted to the floor.

_I want to be like Setsu, no, I want to **be** Setsu, but how can I become her? We're nothing alike, nothing at all alike! How is it so easy for Tsuruga-san? I wish I knew his secret to becoming his character!_

Unbidden the memory of the way Cain had touched Setsu's face came to her. It had happened only minutes ago. He'd had a strange request, that she remove one of his gloves; she'd done as he asked though she didn't understand the point. He had then proceeded to caress her cheek. He'd been so gentle and then, for whatever unfathomable reason, had quickly patted her head and all areas of her face. He'd confused her and made her heart flutter... A feeling Kyoko had quickly squashed into nothingness.

He'd told her that he was being affectionate and his comments about how cute he thought she was left her feeling annoyed and as though she had failed. She could tell that she had lost whatever game they'd been playing because she was, once again, unable to become Setsu.

_I have to get past this mental block of mine. It's just a character, it isn't real life. Tsuruga-san knows that. He isn't treating me as Kyoko right now, so why do I keep reverting to myself? I keep using "common sense" that Setsu doesn't have, at lest not when it comes to nii-san. Setsu would follow Cain immediately, without a second thought, wherever he went no matter the consequences. Something like a 'Men's Only' sign wouldn't keep her out!_

Knowing the way Setsu would behave and actually carrying out the act were two different things though. Kyoko put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

_I don't want him to sigh, I don't want him to think I'm unprofessional and I don't want him to be disappointed in me. Even if I can't do this, Setsu can._

With that final thought, nearly an entire minute after Cain had left her side, Setsu pushed open the bathroom door and entered.

Ren blinked, surprised, but hid it well. He hadn't expected Kyoko to do it; of course he'd hoped she would be able to pull on her talent as an actor and force herself into character, but her track record wasn't the best.

He'd waited to see if she would be able to become Setsu, stalling by putting disinfecting solution on the contacts. He had been on the verge of releasing an "it's no good" sigh when she came into the room.

"I didn't think you would take this long," she complained. "It's just contacts right? What's the hold up?"

Cain smiled slightly. "You're not very patient are you?"

"Of course not," she came further into the room and stood beside him, leaning against a sink and crossing her arms. "I can't be away from you for long. You know that."

He put in the contacts. "I was surprised when you didn't follow me in, what were you doing out there?"

_He knows I lost character!_ Kyoko thought wildly. _This is a test that I have to pass. What reason could Setsu have for not coming in with nii-san?_

"It was an experiment," she told him as she wrapped both her arms around one of his. "I wanted to see if I could wait, but I couldn't." She paused reflectively before asking, "Nii-san, does that make me a failure?"

He smiled slightly. "You could say that."

"Do you still love me? Even though I'm a failure?"

"Of course."

**A/N: I'm not sure if that last line was said by Cain or Ren, maybe it was both. (By the way, I use mangareader-dot-net for reference. If you wanted to re-read the scenes I have Kyoko retake that would be the place to go.) Please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors.  
><strong>


	3. Violent Mission Phase 3

**Scene, Retake**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in any way related to Skip Beat! (Just so you know.)

Chapter 155

Violent Mission Phase 3, retake

The Heel siblings have just come into being. They're staying at a hotel, but the room is meant for a single person or a couple.

Kyoko was in shock. The hotel room they'd been given had only one bed.

_It has to be a mistake,_ she thought. _It must be._

She looked to Tsuruga-san, he seemed just as surprised as she was and when he told her he was feeling miserable about the situation she knew that her senpai hadn't been expecting this turn of events either.

_There has to be something I can do about this! We can't both stay in this room, with it's one bed. Maybe I could get my own room? That would be the perfect way to fix this, except – Except for the fact that Setsuka would never do that. No. She wouldn't want to be so far away from her brother. There's no way she would sleep in an entirely different room; she wouldn't even think of it.  
><em>

Though it had scarcely been a few hours since she was given her new character, Kyoko had been able to grasp a basic understanding of the way she ought to act.

_I can't suggest that. Tsuruga-san will think I'm being unprofessional by not keeping in character. I want to show him that I've been getting better at acting! He would never think I could accept a state of affairs like this. If I can remain calm he'll know that I'm learning._

She kept silent and worked to control her expression. She wasn't confident enough in her skills to begin a conversation with him, feeling certain that she would say something stupid, but at least she could pretend to be okay with the situation.

Mentally Ren was in the same place as Kyoko. He'd been dismayed to find that the room they had been given contained only one bed, yet unsurprised. He had resigned himself to putting up with it; this was definitely the sort of thing the President would do. He was probably trying to put them in a compromising position, to force them to have a romantic moment. He wondered what Kyoko was thinking and assumed that she was having a mental fit about how indecent it was.

Part of him hoped that she would say something about it, that she would insist on changing the circumstances. If she did that he would be able to send her home, to tell her that she was a poor actress and push her further away. It would be worth it even if it hurt her because it would keep her safe. Safe from him.

He couldn't do anything if she didn't give him a plausible reason though and she had yet to comment.

Ren turned to look at his "sister". She seemed almost bored and he marveled at the strides that Kyoko was making in honing her acting ability. Not long ago she would have lost her head completely and had one of her characteristically loud, disjointed, neurotic episodes. In the current moment she was seemingly unruffled and as far as he could tell she had a handle on her emotions.

Kyoko had reverted thinking of her character; Setsu would be waiting for nii-san to say something, to tell her what they would do. As long as they stayed together she wouldn't care, she just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

That was problematic.

As she considered the way that Setsuka would behave her mind began to rebel. The strange relationship that the brother and sister shared was likely to take a drastic turn if they stayed in this room. Setsu wouldn't allow her brother to sleep anywhere but on the bed and she was too prissy to sleep on the floor. Besides that, she'd have no qualms about sleeping with him.

_The sicko would rather have it that way! I can't do that, I really can't! I have to tell him that there's no way for us to stay in this room. I don't even care if he's disappointed with my acting. I can't– _

"Let's go for it."

Her head snapped up and her thoughts halted as she took in the look on his face. She couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Let's share the bed," he clarified. "I'll let you rest on me."

Kyoko's eyes widened; she opened her mouth to speak, but her protests died when she realized that he was giving her the most heart stopping look she'd ever seen. It wasn't the frighteningly bright smile or even a dark and foreboding glare.

He was looking at her as if, as if he––

A knock sounded on the door, effectively ending the moment.

**A/N: Kyoko almost had a breakthrough there...*sigh* Poor Ren. So close and yet so far!**


	4. Violent Mission Phase 3 point 5

**Scene, Retake**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in any way related to Skip Beat! (Just so you know.)

Chapter 156

Violent Mission Phase 3.5, retake

Ren can't deal with Setsuka's clothing and takes Kyoko out of the hotel; she's surprised and confused by his actions.

Cain had forcefully grabbed her by the hand and pulled her from the hotel room; they were currently moving quickly down the sidewalk.

Kyoko couldn't understand his sudden change in temperament. What had she done wrong? One moment everything seemed to be alright and then the next he was dragging her through the streets!

_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why is it like this? What is he doing?_

She caught sight of herself in a mirrored window as they flew by it. She didn't look very much like Setsu; sure she had the clothes and the hairstyle, but Setsuka would never consent to being hauled around this way. Despite the way she dressed she was actually very girly and cared about the way she was perceived by others. Even more than that, she cared about the way her brother was perceived. Anyone watching them would think he was always rough with her.

_Setsu doesn't want anyone to ever think badly of her brother, at least not of the way he treats her. She wouldn't want there to be any misconceptions about how close they are. She'd follow her brother anywhere and do anything he asked her to do, but she would never let him act this way!_

She eyed her mentor nervously.

_Tsuruga-san might misunderstand and think I'm breaking character if I'm not careful. I have to become Setsu! I can't care about myself, I have to put Cain first. I should be wondering what's wrong and worried about him._

She maneuvered her hand so that it was in his and stopped walking, causing Cain to do the same.

When he turned to look at her she said, "Nii-san, you're walking too fast. Why? Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

They stood in silence and Setsu gazed at Cain, her eyes alight with concern.

Finally he spoke. "I'm sorry, Setsu. I was just worried that the shop might close." He tugged his hand a bit, but she didn't allow him to let go of hers. "Come on."

Setsu, satisfied that there was nothing wrong with nii-san allowed herself to be distracted by his comment. "Which shop are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Kyoko followed closely as he began walking again, keeping her eyes on Tsuruga-san.

_Why do I get the feeling that I just barely passed? That he almost sighed at me? He looked like he might, but in the end he didn't. Wasn't that the kind of thing Setsu would say? Wouldn't she be concerned about him?_

Her thoughts were cut short when Cain stopped walking in front of a store that Kyoko recognized as one of Maria-chan's favorites, Jeanne d'Arc ; it sold many of the labels she liked.

Upon entering the store Cain insisted that his sister choose anything she liked, telling her that he would buy it for her.

Kyoko's knee jerk reaction was to immediately deny that she needed anything, to tell him that it was fine and that there was no need for him to do anything for her, but she remembered, just in time, that he was not currently her respected senpai. He was Cain Heel and he wasn't speaking to Mogami Kyoko, he was telling his little sister, Setsu, that he would indulge her.

As she caught herself she made the split second decision to keep character. Instead of speaking as Kyoko she allowed Setsu to take over.

The girl with a serious older brother complex tilted her head and giggled softly as she asked, "Is it...Really alright?" She brought her hand toward her mouth, allowing her finger tips to brush against her lower lip. Setsu looked up at Cain from beneath her eyelashes."When you put it that way, I might take you up on it. Is that okay?"

A look came to his face, one she hadn't seen since he became Cain; it was a real smile. It shocked her so badly that she almost didn't hear him when he told her to get anything she wanted.

Once he was gone, having stepped outside for a cigarette, she gave herself permission to lose her character long enough to delight in her triumph.

_I finally did it! I became Setsu just now and Tsuruga-san noticed too! He was really being Cain then, the doting older brother. He wasn't holding back!_

She was unable to hide the grin on her face, but quickly replaced it with a look more worthy of Setsu when she realized that other patrons were staring.

_Even so... This gives me a better idea of the way the Heel siblings get along. Setsu is insane when it comes to her nii-san, but Cain is just as bad. They feed off each other! He spoils her, which makes her clingy. He thinks she's cute when she's like that so he spoils her more and the cycle repeats. It's an endless circle!_

Kyoko thought back to the near NG sigh and wondered again what it was she'd done wrong.

_Maybe I was a little off? When I think of the way they treat each other now it does seem like I might have not gotten Setsu quite right. I thought she would be concerned about Cain, and I still think she would have been, but perhaps I didn't portray it the right way? Setsu is spoiled by him all the time, she would have acted that way. She would have been annoyed with him for not telling her where he was taking her and sulked about it. I should have been like that. I should have gotten angry at him for dragging me around without a good reason and forced my feelings on him._

She sighed loudly.

_I'm still such a poor actress! Nothing like Tsuruga-san._

"Still..." she muttered aloud as she looked to where he was standing outdoors. _I'd like to see him really act. I want to see him be Cain the way he was just now, the real Cain. If I can act properly he might be more like a doting older brother, he might pander to my selfishness and sooth me when I sulk._

A slight blush touched her cheeks as she thought of it.

_I want to see that. _

_I want Tsuruga-san to act with me._

****A/N: I'm still waiting for this to happen in the real manga. ****_Sigh_****. Come on Kyoko-chan, get it together so we see a slightly inappropriate moment between the Heel's siblings. For reals, yo!  
><strong>**


End file.
